


You are safe here

by Song_Book



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, AirMattresses only work for so long, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuaka - Freeform, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, May be a bit OOC, May progress into Bokuakakurken, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, bokuakakuroken, but not Jane austen slowburn, dealing with abuse, im bad at tagging, probablly alot OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song_Book/pseuds/Song_Book
Summary: "We won't leave you kitten, I assure you, well get through this together. "Kenma runs from a bad environment and can't let go of the What if's. Tetsurou deals with his own past coming back to haunt him while trying to show Kenma life is worth living. Akaashi can't seem to find someone who can love without using their fists. Koutarou can't understand why he begins to feel better after moving away from his family." You are safe here kitten. " He continued playing with the boy's hair. Hushing all his worries away, if there was one thing he could get right he could help his friends.





	1. Night's are bad but mornings are worse

# Night's are bad but Morning's are worse

There wasn't much more for Kenma to do than hide under his blankets, tucked away, as his parent's brawled it out below him. Black hair blocking a bit of the view of his game. This happened every night for the last few weeks. Always starting the month before his parents anniversaries. Constant Belittling, nitpicking at the flaws of not only each other but their only child. As if when they became bored of insulting the other, their son was the next thing they could attack to regain their enthusiasm. If someone was viewing the situation from the outside they wouldn't know why they aren't split up already. The reasons themselves were petty at most but had to do with both the custody of him and the families money. Both of his parents were not the humblest people. So losing custody to the other would be too big of a blow to their ego's. 

He took a headphone out of his ear when the air below fell quiet. Unnaturally quiet. Slowly he muted the music to his game, focusing completely on the noises of the home. His DS's screen flashed angry up at him as his character was killed once again. He wasn't worried about that, his last save was close to that point. They never shut up this early for any reason other than the cops being called or.. well he didn't want to go into that train of thought. Uneasily Kenma glances sideways towards his bed. His other blankets and pillows arranged in such a way that his small form could be perceived to be under them. 

In all, it wouldn't matter what his parents were doing, to him at least, not anymore. This week was leaving week. After months of convincing, he was finally going to escape from the situation. He glanced at his DS's home screen before turning it off. Midnight. If he left now they couldn't legally drag him back. Well if he survived until his next birthday that would be the case. If he could even go unnoticed until then. All it would take is his parents standing outside the school he was obliged to attend and all his plans would be ruined. What if they finally progressed. Oh boy, he was scared. He was afraid to leave earlier. Afraid of his parents' reactions. Afraid of losing everything he had worked towards. Afraid. The back of his mind itched. Scared. Kenma was scared that they wouldn't notice him missing. Scared of confirming the fact they couldn't care for him. Scared that maybe they'd both be better off without him in their lives. Scared of knowing he is truly better off gone. 

A loud bang brought him back to reality. His game screen long faded to black, his entire being submerged in the depths of his hiding place. All but the moonlight that streaked through his balcony window.

" Crap"

Another bang came from closer to his door. Then closer and closer till a final large pound against his door came soon after, causing the poor piece of wood to slam open. His breathing froze, staring out from between the cracks of his wardrobe. He was lucky he was still small enough to fit up there still. A hiding place he used when very young, and a place of safety from his parents' wrath. Glass shattered on his bed's headboard. Sending shards down to cover his bed to the tune of laughing from the darkened figures in his doorway. His parents stood, each holding a bottle now of some alcoholic beverage. 

_Drinking.. that's why they stopped yelling_ The hall was soaking his small room with light, so much so that he had to lurk back from the direct opening in his wardrobe as not to be spotted. Their laughter progressed into the same mantra of hatred that had started the fight in the first place. Now instead of at each other, their harsh words aimed right at him. Or at where they thought he was located. _Worthless  Pathetic  Runt_ the words stuck with him even though he tried to push them aside. Tried to reason them away. Oh, how he wished he had the willpower to do that anymore. To blame their words on the alcohol. Until they began to say them even without touching a drink. Until their actions told truly of their opinions on him. 

The stinging in his lungs brought him back again to reality. A soft exhale was the only sound now that resonated the home. _How long had he been sitting there thinking?_ No longer bathed in light but drifting in darkness. He assumed they left after their laughs had worn off. To drink more, pass out soon, all the things they usually did when they made up. His nerves were settling again, the calm in the eye of the storm, relief washes his system. Hits him hard, he didn't know the time anymore. Unsure if he should check or not and oh was his blanket comfortable. Nuzzled into his hiding place, he drifted off into the wondrous world of his dreamscape.


	2. Life passes to fast when it's good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo comes in through the window like a prince to Kenma's Rapunzel.  
> More kinda background Fluff stuff with a lead into the first major plot point which will unite all the characters.

His dreams were always peaceful. An escape far away from life even after his games have been put away. Rarely did the boy get nightmares. Even then those same nightmares reflected not demons and monsters of fairytales but those he faced every day anyway.  
The beeping of his phone woke him from a particularly pleasant one.

i know you hate waking up early but this is a good opportunity.

Kuroo's text was lazily read. Kenma didn't want to leave his safety yet. He wanted to return to his dreams. To the warmth and comfort of a different world.  
A light pound hit his window, then another. Keeping him from drifting off, a new message reaching his inbox.

At least open the goddamn window =( 

So at that, and to avoid any other loud thumps from Kuroo, he slowly opened the wardrobe and shuffled his way to his closed window. Clicking open the lock without even opening the curtains. Kenma glanced at his phone again. 4:30 a.m. it blinked up at him. The floor was cold, too cold.

Kuroo carefully crawled into the boy's room picking him up in his friendly embrace. Whispering then his flow of words. Barely awake Kenma was only just able to keep up. Kuroo was his friend from childhood. Tetsurou was his first friend. Kuro was his best friend, oh how he was always such a source of warmth. His feet no longer touching the floor was his new focus.

" You packed everything already right?"

He nodded, slouching against the older boy, grumpily, as he was put down. 

"Okay, good... now, where are they. "  
Kenma didn't want to shuffle from this new source of warmth. The floor seeping cold up his legs.  
"Kenma.."  
He was regretting his decisions, he couldn't leave. _What if his parent's heard them leaving and called the cops. What if they get into a worse fight without him here and one of them ends up hurt. He wouldn't know about it until they died._ He slunk further into his comforts shoulder, whining slightly. He knew he cared too much for them, he couldn't help it.

"Come on, kitten."

Kenma grudgingly pulled away, shuffling to pull the two luggage bags from under his bed.  
One was a birthday present from years long past, a makeup gift at the start of a good month. He remembered then how he had felt that everything would be okay, how it would all fade into a distant memory. _How stupid could he have been?_

The second was a recent gift, red and gold with an art of cats decorating it. Kuroo's thoughtful present after finally convincing him there was a way to live that was different. This one was filled with his games and necessities, while the other kept his freshest clothes.

Kuroo smiled, softly, not his normal grin nor anything fake. A smile of compassion and a sense of knowing. Kenma couldn't help but observe every trace of his face. If only to preserve it better into his mind for that fateful day they'd be forever seperated.

  
  


"Don't forget your school bag, and then we can go okay kitten?" Kuroo said hushed, lifting the two bags onto his shoulders. _He was finally making things right. Or at least he hoped so, his best friend shouldn't have had to live like this longer than he had too._

The drive was slow, the weirdly present traffic of 5 am keeping them from rushing back to Kuroo's. Kuroo himself didn't own a car. He borrowed it from his best bro Bokuto, who was gifted it by his parents as an early birthday present. Though he didn't mind the traffic one bit. Kenma had long since drifted back to sleep in the passenger seat and the soft expression upon his round face was one Kuroo could only dream of seeing every day. Butterflies sprang in his stomach at the mere thought that this was now a possibility, but he threatened himself to keep that from taking over his mind.  
His fingers absentmindedly brushing through Kenma's hair as the boy slept beside him. _How could he make this his home,_ he thought. _How can I fix his perceptions of life when he has already given up so much?_  
The first week went by quickly. Wake up, breakfast, school, practice, home, work, shower, bed. Kuroo went to work seldom the entire week calling in to say he had to take care of a friend or on the last day he called in, sick. Too which he didn't lie, he was sick. Sick of the ways in which people could be hurt by others. 

It wasn't as if Kenma hadn't spent weeks over at his place before.

Such as when he first started renting it and they stayed up all night playing video games because Kuroo couldn't take the silence by himself. Even if the silence was a good-silence Kuroo didn't like it. It was just ingrained into his subconscious to become on edge in it. His new apartment needed new memories and Kenma was the first person he thought of to do that for him. The silence now was bearable at the very least.

  


Kuroo had told Kenma why he moved out of his parents house when he had saved up enough. Used terms Kenma didn't understand much like physiological conditioning and abusive behavior. At the time Kenma had believed that the screaming was a normal part of growing up. He assumed that; after overhearing a few team members talking about their parents fights. He didn't know then that those fights were pety and didn't last long, unlike his own parents battlements against each other. Because it wasn't abuse if they didn't hit him.  


He could remember staying over the week Kuroo first noticed the marks on his skin and insisted he would beat up who ever would dare hurt his precious setter. His shirt had betrayed his secret. By revealing the rich, angry bruises on his stomach from collisions with counters and walls from which he was shoved against for being in the way. The week where he blamed some of the cuts on his thighs as glass shards from broken bottles. Where Kenma stayed with Kuroo the entire week just to keep him from doing what he promised.  


Poor Kuroo hadn't realized his best friend was in a similar situation to his own until that moment. He believed he should have realized it sooner. Their parents were friends. _Birds of a feather flock together and all that shit._ He knew his mother still hung with Kenma's on occasion. Even after what she did came into the public's notice. He really shouldn't have passed it as an option.

Maybe he just didn't want to believe it before. Either way, he was making up for those perceived mistakes now. He had to explain to Kenma that living like he was wasn't normal. That no good parents yelled as much as they did. Kuroo, of course, opted to stay the night once at the Kozumes' to truly see the depth of the situation. It was worse than he expected, he could barely listen for long without having flashbacks of his own.  


_This week went by differently_ Kuroo thought, shifting to look at the setter curled up on the air mattress next to his bed. While they had shared a bed before, when they were children, Kenma insisted they shouldn't. He was quieter than usual, permanently scared of every loud noise that permutated the apartment, anxious more than Kuroo was on occasion. Kuroo knew his mind was filled with What ifs and doubts about having left. The same doubts he had at first. The same doubts Kenma soothed. He wanted to sooth his, as a sort of repayment.  


He picked the small boy up, setting him down on his lap, uncaring now of the consequences of his actions. Thus awakening Kenma with a start.  
"Kuroo i told you not to do that. " He sputtered. He wasn't that upset, his sleep wasn't that pleasant to begin with.  
Kuroo nodded, weaving his fingers through the boy's hair. Slow, soft movements detangling it from the bed head he had grown into having.  
"I mean it Kuroo. I don't know who it is at first, I am not used to it I just cant-"  
"Shushh kitten you're safe here." He continued, playing with the boy's hair. Hushing his worries away. Soft movements, adjusting to the physical contact. Knowing sure well Kenma wouldn't stay mad for long if he was still comfortable.

" You don't have to be afraid anymore."  
Kenma didn't know how long he had been holding back tears but suddenly they all began to flow at once. With a sob he leaned onto Kuroo, talking too fast about his worries and troubles and doubts. Of course, half of this was unintelligible, his crying covering at least a third of the actual information, and another third of the words he was trying to say didn't quite make it out of his mouth. Kuroo Understood it well enough to hold on. Kenma cried until his mind rolled on empty, until his feelings, finally having been released, drifted away leaving just the soft notion of comfort against Kuroo. Problems from all year round forgotten in a few minutes. Surrounded by warmth and strength. Just as suddenly a tiredness washed over him and the boy relaxed against his best friend.  


"Do you want to lay with me kitten? " Kuroo pondered out loud. Just hoping Kenma said yes, hoping to protect him from all the demons of the past. The faint yawning nod against him was all the answer he needed.  


  


After the second-week Kenma agreed to go out for more than just school and practice once in a while. He was more active, bruises fading as his confidence grew in the small everyday tasks he could never seem to get right before. Two weeks without his parents screaming, without busted bottles cluttering the place he lived. Two weeks surrounded by comfort and strength. Two weeks in which his mind grew sharper and his skills increased. He was improving rapidly. 

_I can do this._ His first outing was to the game shop near Kuroo's apartment. A new Zelda game had come out to the ds and Kuroo could only try and keep face that he wasn't excited about it as much as he was excited that Kenma was finally becoming happy again.  
Everyday his attention was less on the past and more on the future. Till a very familiar woman boarded the same train they used to get home. Kuroo didn't instantly notice her at first. Obsessing more over the matching cat key-chains he had bought the too at the store. Kenma though, with his focus on everything, saw and instantly knew his two weeks were up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i can get a post up every week. 
> 
> I know what you are thinking
> 
> Yes it does say Bokuaka.  
> Yes i will be getting to their story lines, at some point.  
> That may be in the next chapter or so.  
> No i have no real plotline for this work.  
> This is my fluff baby of angst.  
> Because there is not allot of non AU works out there.  
> Yes I am not calling this an AU.  
> It is more like a few UA's plus head-cannons relating to my ultimate ship. 
> 
> So after all that. Thanks for reading so far.


	3. Try and Try again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi goes through relationhips which never turn out right. His best friend is always there for him.

It had taken Akaashi a long time to get back to any semblance of normal. Yet he knew he had a friend now. He wouldn't always be there. Akaashi knew that as a fact. One day he was gonna get someone else and forget about Akaashi entirely. So he would cherish his company to the best of his ability.

Akaashi remembered back to the start of this mess he ended up in. 

First chair violin, soloist. Leader of his orchestra, with a beautiful girlfriend and good grades. Leader of his orchestra with a gifted girlfriend. Leader.. leader of his orchestra with his outspoken girlfriend. Leader? was he even a leader anymore? His music lacked enthusiasm and soul, they hadn't played a piece with a solo in so long. Leader of his orchestra with a girlfriend he didn't deserve. He didn't deserve her, he knew this quite clearly. She was with him out of pity and for reputation. She told him everyday, every moment they were alone began with the same spiel. He should be more thankful she said softly to him one day, prodding a finger against his chest. 

_You should be more thankful_ she demands on his porch for the fourth time that week. Her words spurred on in balls of hate and malice when he began to refuse. Akaashi couldn't keep up with her demands anymore. Couldn't keep pushing her off. He should be more thankful, her words bounced in his head. Be thankful you have someone who **loves** you. He couldn't have gotten that far without her support. She was there out of pity. 

Some of those phrases never lined up but the sloppy kiss pressed to his lips quieted that alarm once more. Dragging him inside his own mind to escape from the reality of his life. He couldn't refuse anymore. Afraid to be called names by those same lips. Afraid not to do what she asked. Afraid that it would all repeat again and again unless he gave in. He should have said no. He quit orchestra instead. 

2.am. the light on his clock was blinking. He was sitting collapsed against his own bathroom door. Girlfriend passed out on the bed. He hated it. Hated life. Soft tears flowed down his cheeks. He couldn't take it anymore. Barely rational he clicks send on the transfer papers. He could move, his parents were well off, leave the city, leave his school, start again. Try again. Love again.

That was his second mistake, believing he he could find real love too soon. Settling early for the first to ask him. 

They called him pretty, unnaturally pretty. He didn't believe them, but their words landed him a new affair. 

He was tall and strong and if only too happy that Akaashi hadn't learned how to refuse yet. Akaashi had realized he found guys attractive the year after he started dating his ex. Having spent too much time at sports games he was invited to stealing glances at the players between seconds of silence. Since one side of the coin didn't work out he thought the other would be better. 

Oh how he was wrong that day. The beatings first started the night he dared to refuse his boyfriends company. Forced by different means to do things he wished not to do. He didn't enjoy the bruises, he didn't enjoy losing sleep hiding away in the bathroom. He didn't enjoy losing his grades because he couldn't function anymore. 

A sport was what he needed, he assured himself. Something to distract him. At least he was loved, so he should stay and find something to enjoy. Volleyball became his safe haven, at least for a little while. A team that didn't whisper whenever he left to take a break. A team which cared if only a little. He had played when he was younger, before violin took over his life, before she took over his life. He could risk becoming invested in something again couldn't he? The energetic captain of the team was a whole new subject. The boy who instantly proclaimed to be Keiji's best friend; Bokuto Koutarou. He had his mood swings yes but overall he was quite happy, overly happy. Bouncing off-walls like a hummingbird shoved into the body of an owl. His hair stuck up randomly. Jell was most likely the culprit but Akaashi tried not to think about touching it. Bokuto's hair was different from his own perfectly styled hair and oh so different from his boyfriends straight part and short cuts. Different from his boyfriend as he was always around. 

 

 ** _CHEATER_** The word etched into his mind as it was said over and over again. An accusatory finger pointed straight at him. He knew he never cheated on his boyfriend. Never thought of cheater ever, how could he? He could barely think of anyone to do so with. Yet there he was, begging for forgiveness on his knees because he couldn't lose again. He just couldn't be left out to dry. All because he spent time with a friend, his best friend to be precise. All because he couldn't admit that he didn't want to be in the relationship anymore. His boyfriend loved him, Bokuto was just a friend. _just a friend,_

He left that relationship soon enough. Receiving one too many black eyes, one too many late night pleading for acceptance. His team was worried, they held an intervention, got him classes that next school year where he'd never have to see them again. Bokuto was the most help. His brainless brawn being useful. Even after returning all the hurt Akaashi didn't feel better. Even after all the revenge Akaashi still blamed himself for all his relationships turning sour. _He didn't deserve them, he should have been more thankful, should have.. could have.._

The embrace of beefy arms purged him from the thoughts. Bringing him out of memory mode into the present. They had started a movie at the beginning of his remembrance yet here he was sitting alone. Bokuto, the only team member left in the club room, was at his side. Pouting about how Akaashi wasn't even paying attention. 

" Bokuto Let go please.." Akaashi pleaded with the elder, unwilling to get close to anyone after everything. Yet secretly he felt safe surrounded by those arms. Safe was always something new for him. He really didn't care if Bokuto let go or not, as they both were seemingly alone and the other as Bokuto was clingy. 

" are you done being mean to yourself?" He asked quietly, Bokuto had never liked it when Akaashi would go into self deprecating mode. Hated the fact that such a talented and beautiful person could ever hate themselves for such. Hated it. It made his head hurt. 

" Bokuto I wasn.." Oh how those bright eyes looked down into his own. How could he lie to those eyes, those golden eyes which looked so far down into his own. " Yes Bokuto.. I am done." 

It wasn't a lie, more of a consolidation attempt on his part. He should save his deprecation for when he's alone. Which (he watched Bokuto go put in a new movie, stating that they should watch some real horror. Mood lifted after Akaashi's statement) wasn't going to be soon. 

A few weeks later they were on their way home after a long day of volleyball training. Train rides with Bokuto could go one of two ways. Either perfectly peaceful, or an eternal headache. Bokuto insisted once again on walking Akaashi home after practice so here they were. This was the 10th day he insisted to do so. Boarded on the train, going past stations until suddenly Bokuto became increasingly alarmed. Not many people were getting up to leave at this stop. _This wasn't going to be a peaceful trip._

Bokuto flew off the train towards what Akaashi couldn't only assume to be some sort of conflict. His quick flight left Akaashi to carry their bags after him. Muttering apologies for the inconveniences of his actions to the nearby passengers. 

Akaashi now found himself a bystander to a screaming match between a lady old enough to be his mother and a tall, younger boy. Someone he could assume was Kutarou's age at most. Bokuto stood behind the cat like boy, huffing and puffing ready if not to back up the other. There was another person on the platform. A smaller boy off to the side sitting on one of the benches with a pair of matching bags next to him. He was engrossed in a game on his ds. But as Akaashi quickly observed him, saw he was still paying attention to the argument going on. 

Instead of trying to shout over the screaming match and the train passing Akaashi made his way round to where the boy was situated. Setting his own matching pairs of bags down and sitting on the bench. He thought he should probably initiate some sort of conversation, assume of course the smaller boy knew the tall one and or what was going on. 

" So um do you know what is going on over there?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you i was gonna do some Bokuaka type stuff.  
> Btw  
> Bokuto's gonna be the most accepting babe ever  
> cause that's my fanon Bokuto  
> idc about the source anymore.


	4. Quick introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switchjng perspectives between kenma and akaashi.  
> Kuroo ans his mother have a screaming match and Keiji meets new friends. wohoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus me being weird with using Keiji and Akaashi flexibly interchangeably in his parts.  
> Little angst.  
> The whole gang has now offically met.  
> Now to make them all fall in love. 
> 
> What.

Kenma glanced up at the new comer. He knew he was approaching so it wasnt that much of a surprise. Though those bags looked real heavy for only one person to handle. Expessically one who is that pretty. _Oh my._ The other boy looked so disheveled, from his struggle off the train, or maybe just dealing with Bokuto for morebthan a few hours did that to you. 

Kenma shook his head as a yes. He did know why they were at a random stop in the middle of nowhere. 

The fight had started small. A few shifty glances, glares, and snide comments lead up to the bickering. Lead up to the screaming which Kenma luckily diverted the disaster onto the nearest stop. 

Whom was this screaming match between though? The woman who held in her words malicous and hatred was Kuroos mother. The awful woman who allowed everything to happen to Kuroo. The neglectful woman who would only take him to the hospital when the school sent him home. The liar who could rattle off a thousand excuses for everything her husband did to him. For everything she did to him. He hated her for that alone.

Kenma didnt know really where to start explaing that situation to the new boy but he guessed explaing the situation simply would be suitable. 

" The tall boy is Kuroo and the woman is his birth mother. She isn't a good person and so here we are. " he stuttered out " im assuming you are with Bokuto."

Kenma rarely spoke this much to strangers. Words tumbling out of his miuth quickly. But assuming the pretty boy next to him was a friend to Kuroo's overly excitable and often second half of all his trouble buddy; he was a bit more relaxed. That and the other boys calmness, his gentle actions that helped in that aspect aswell. 

" Yes.. I am with.. Bokuto."

Kenma put away his game. Watching the woman now walk onto the arriving train with final blows hurled at Kuroo's self esteem. _**Worthless.** goodfornothing. you **deserved** it all. It all was worth it. _

Kenma hated it. hated it. **hated it.** Hated her voice hated the words. Hated how she only reminded him of his own failures, his own parents, his own lousy life. 

Kuroo turned away from the platform finaly, letting out a sigh of relief it was over. Falling into Bokuto's arms for a hug. More or less tackling both of them to the ground. The change in tone, especially the faintess of their voices seeminly concerned Kenma more than the loud screaming had. He said a quick apology for abandoning the pretty boy with all of their bags then ran over to the two to help them from the ground. 

Keiji was wondering what connection the smaller boy had to Bokuto and the screaming match contestents when he was abandoned with all the stuff for the entire group. Nodding politely at the apology to watch the scene playout before him. 

Regarding the three now calming down from the engagement, the smaller boy worked for the tall one just as Keiji worked for Bokuto. Though Bokuto lacking this calm glanced up at him and suddenly the three were dragged, quite literally, towards where Keiji sat patiently. 

" akaaaaaaashhiii" Bokuto bounced as he was saying his name, adding the bounce seemingly into the pronunciation of the word. 

" Yes Bokuto.."  
" Im introducing you all now...  
Kuroo, Kenma this is Akaashi Keiji. Amazing setter and person...  
Akaashi this is Kuroo Tetsurou another Captain and one of my best friends since forever  
and Kenma who is just adorable and another setter, like you. "

" Hello the infamous Akaashi, so you are the one who is keeping the owl under control nowadays huh?" The tall boy.. wait no.. Kuroo was smirking a devilish smirk at Keiji now. His expressions so easily changing between situations that he wouldnt have even known a fight went down a little while earlier. 

" Hi.. Akaashi" Kenma was still hanging onto Kuroo. Though not meekly as a small child but securely. An anchor, whos blank expression did protray the scene which had went down, and more knowledge of the past which has made him weary. 

" Good day to both of you. " was all he could get into the conversation before Bokuto, hurrily glancing down at his wristwatch everyfive seconds, proclaimed himself to be a horrible friend for not getting Akaashi home on time. Making the plans to call up Kuroo when he gets home and or do something with text messages before then. Saying something about Akaashi getting to know them better.

Keiji didnt really understand the last part after the two taller boys began to elongate words at each other to maintain the conversation long distance until they were once again on the train with their bags and he was only begining to comprehend everything which had just occured. Bokuto's arm wrapping around his shoulders as there was no one left on the train but them. Keiji couldnt lie, it was a comfortable enough place to rest his head while on the train. So slowly drifting off to sleep along to the natural hummings of the bird boy, the events of the day, and the movements of the train they traveled home.


End file.
